


The Stone Islands (HTTYD AU)

by Lenaa412



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Attack, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Capture, Dragon Riders, Dragon Training, Dragons, Dragons: Riders of Berk, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fire, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Sailing, Training, Vikings, fantasy-adventure, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: This story is set before 'Dragons: Race to the Edge'.I added an OC, and her dragon, and new adventures.Even though I took inspiration from the series, this story is my creation.* * *Katla washed up on shore on Berk and tried to find her way back home.Katla's home had been invaded by Vikings wanting to claim her home.She must stop them, to save it.The Dragon Risers help her while creating friendships and loyalties.How will her story end?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Heey. Wake up.” Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and noted that a girl was in front of me, with a boy standing behind her.

“Hey,” I said, my voice breaking because it was dry. I sat up, then tried to stand up, but I lost my balance.

“Hoo, easy.” The boy reached for me.

“I’m fine.”

“What’s your name?” The girl asked.

“Katla.”

“I’m Astrid, this is Hiccup.” She paused, but the boy continued.

“How did you get here?” He asked. I looked around, and I saw what was left of my boat.

“With that. Though it is not a boat anymore, it was before.” I pointed to it, scattered on the beach, then I turned back to them. “They attacked our island, and my Father told me to hide in one of the smaller boats, and if he doesn’t come back by sunset, he told me to go.” I shrugged. “I guess he didn’t make it,” I explained. They looked at each other then back to me. “I ... cannot stay, can I?”

“No! I mean, yes, of course, you can!” Hiccup said. He looked at Astrid, and she continued.

“You can stay at my house.” She smiled, and I nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s meet with the others,” Astrid said. “Where are they anyway?”

“In the Great Hall,” Hiccup answered and led the way.

The Great Hall was a tall building with massive doors. As we entered, I knew right away who we are meeting, because they came rushing towards Hiccup and Astrid, asking them about something they did in the morning. I stood in the back, silently.

“And who’s she?” One boy asked. He was a bit bigger sized boy, with a book under his arms. There were three boys and a girl there, the girl and one of the boys seemed to be twins.

“I would have introduced her earlier if you would have let me.” He turned to me. “This is Katla. She was stranded on our beach this morning and will be staying.”

“But not forever, of course,” I added. “As soon as I can, I will go back to my island. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

“You won’t bother anyone,” Hiccup said. “Let me introduce them. This is Fishlegs,” the boy who asked me who I was, “the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut,” he pointed to the girl first then to the boy. “And Snotlout,” he said, pointing to the last boy. He stood there, crossed armed, uninterested.

“Hi everyone,” I said.

“Which island did you come from?” Fishlegs asked.

“I’m from the Stone Islands.” I paused. “It’s not actually made of stone, it is rather ironic since all the islands are mostly covered with trees.” I looked around, all of them looking at me. “You ... Don’t know where it is ... Do you?”

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, and Fishlegs spoke. “Sorry, Katla, we don’t,” he said, then he quickly added, “But that doesn’t mean we cannot find it.”

“Sure.” I smiled.

“All right, all right,” Snotlout interrupted. “It’s all nice and good, she came, she’ll go; but can we go now?”

As I was about to ask what that was, something burst into the Great Hall. I looked around and saw a smaller, black ... dragon. It went to Hiccup, and they engaged in a conversation. I stepped back, basically hiding behind Astrid.

“Is everything all right?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine, except ... You have dragons.”

“Yeah.” She looked at me funny. “Have you never seen one?”

“No. We don’t have dragons. We have legends about them,” I explained.

“How far out is your island that you have never seen a dragon? They are _everywhere_!” One of the twins asked I couldn’t remember now what his name was.

“They are not everywhere. She might have come from either from West to Berk, or South. Most of the dragons are North of here,” Hiccup said. The dragon stood beside him, and it spotted me and looked at me questioningly, but not scarily. Then it started to walk closer to me. I tried to take a step back, but Astrid didn’t let me.

“Don’t be afraid. He just wants to get to know you,” Astrid said.

The dragon stopped in front of me, leaned closer to me, then sniffed me. Then, in a second, he showed a happy face, and tackled me down.”

“Toothless! Enough!” I head Hiccup. Astrid helped me up. “Sorry about that,” Hiccup continued. “He is just happy to see you.” I nodded, dusting myself down.

“What is a ‘morning session’?” I asked.

“As you can see, we train our dragons.” He motioned towards Toothless. “But we like to try new things with them, improve their abilities,” he explained. “So, every morning, we go for a round with them.”

“You mean, you ride them too?” I asked, surprised. This whole thing was just too much to take.

“Yes. Come, and see the morning session,” Fishlegs said.

“All right,” I said a bit unsure.

We all exited the Great Hall, and as we did, four more dragons were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins each run to a dragon. They were all different types of dragons, but I could see that they were a perfect fit for each other.

“What types of dragons do they have?” I asked Hiccup as we walked.

“Astrid’s got a Deadly Nadder. Her name is Stormfly,” he said. Astrid’s dragon was a lighter blue colour, who had spikes on the back of her head and on her tail. “The twins have a Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.” The dragon had two heads and was an orange spotty, but a green coloured dragon. “Fishlegs has Meatlug, she is a Gronckle. And Snotlout has a Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang,” He finished.

“And yours?” I asked, motioning to Toothless, who was jumping around us.

“Oh, he’s a Night Fury. The only one left, as far as we know,” he explained. “All right guys, onto dragons!” He shouted. “Meet you at the spot.”

The others all got onto their dragons and were gone in a second. Hiccup turned to me.

“Hop on,” he said. I didn’t even see when he got onto Toothless.

“I’m not sure.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun. Trust me,” Hiccup said. I accepted and grabbed his hand. He helped me up behind him, and I felt Toothless get excited. “Calm down, buddy. No tricks, we’re just going to have a smooth ride, all right?” Hiccup warned him. Toothless made a face and made a sound which sounded like he scoffed.

“Get ready,” Hiccup said, and I only had time to put my arms around Hiccup, and if I had done it a second later, I would have fallen off Toothless. I let out a scream because it took me so much by surprise. “Uhm, Katla, you can loosen up now,” he said. I loosened my arms around Hiccup and looked up.

We were already far from the island, high, just under the clouds. The water under us shined in the sunlight, and it seemed so beautiful. I saw the others scattered around.

“This is awesome,” I said.

Hiccup chuckled. “See? I told you. I just hope that– Toothle-e-ess!” He was cut off by Toothless setting off and flying following his own mind. He went all crazy, twirling around in the air, going upside-down. At that moment, I knew what is going to happen, right before it happened.

As Toothless turned upside down, I rose from the saddle, and my arms couldn’t hold onto Hiccup anymore; I was falling.

For some seconds, they were just flying up there, like nothing happened, but then they darted downwards, and Toothless grabbed my arms, and I was hanging just above the water. Then he flung me up, and I was flying again, on my own this time, but then I started to fall, and I fell onto Toothless’ back.

“Toothless!” Hiccup scolded him, as I was getting back into my place. “Sorry about that. He tends to play around like that with newcomers. You should’ve seen what he did with Astrid for the first time.”

I chuckled. “Don’t worry. Though it was scary, thinking back now, it was fun.”

We fell silent for some moments, then we landed on a smaller island. The morning training session was simple. Some bigger rocks were sticking out of the water. They basically raced among them and timed themselves. It took some time, maybe a few hours, because they took more than one turns.

When we got back, we landed near the village, and Hiccup asked me, “So, though it’s just a thought, however, your stay only would be easier.”

“Yes?”

“So, uhm, I thought you could get one for yourself too.”

“One what?”

“A dragon, of course.”

I hesitated. “And even if I wanted to, where? I don’t believe that we just go to the market.”

“No, but there are plenty trainable dragons all around the island. But you know what? Let’s come back to this later. You spend some days on the island, getting to know everyone, then we come back to it,” he offered, and I smiled.

“All right.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, as Hiccup suggested to me, I spent the time getting to know everyone. I met with Hiccup's Father, Stoik, the chief, and Gobber, he is the adviser of Stoik, and he takes care of the armoury, and the saddles and everything for the dragons and their riders.

I spent most times with Astrid, she was the one who showed me around, told me which place is not good to go to, and she showed me some quieter places where she escaped sometimes.

By the end of the week, when Hiccup and I were walking on the beach, early afternoon, he asked me about the offer he made at the beginning of the week.

“So, how did you decide?” He asked, unsure.

“Well, I got to know Berk a little bit over the week, and it really fascinates me how you managed to ride the dragons and befriend them. And ... It seems like a lifelong connection, one which someone cannot live without.” We walked in quiet for some moments. “So, yes, I would like to _try_ ,” I said finally.

Hiccup seemed so happy, he almost couldn’t contain it. “Great,” he said, calmed down. “Then let’s go,” he said and turned around and started walking the other way.

I caught up with him. “Wait. Go where?”

“To fetch a dragon for you. I know the perfect one. Very gentle, trained, of course, a bit more training never hurts, and he’s near. I think it would be the best dragon for you.”

“All right,” I said unsure but followed him. We walked into the forest, and when we arrived at an opening, Hiccup spoke.

“It was on the other day when I saw him around here,” he continued walking. “Don’t worry, he was really kind, he let me close to him almost right away. He was really calm,” he explained. I remained silent and followed him. After a few minutes, we spotted him. “There he is,” Hiccup said.

The dragon was the same type as Astrid’s, a Deadly Nadder, but the colouring was different. This dragon was not light blue and yellow like Stormfly, but green and black. The primary colour was green, a darker shade, his belly was a cream colour, and his spikes were black, or some dark colour, but it seemed black from here.

“A-are you sure, Hiccup? He looks pretty ... territorial,” I asked, taking a step backwards.

Hiccup reached for my hand. “Don’t be afraid. As I told you, he won’t hurt you. But let me go first, then you’ll see,” he said and started walking towards the dragon and talking to him during it.

Hiccup finally reached him, then he placed his hand on the dragon’s nose, and the dragon let him, and for a moment closed his eyes.

“Come, Katla. Trust me.” He reached for my hand. I exhaled, then let the air out, and walked over to the dragon.

I extended my arms towards him and did as Hiccup was now instructing me. An inch before the dragon's nose my hand trembled but recovered quickly, then it connected with the dragon’s skin.

“See?” Hiccup looked at me, then stepped away. “Talk to him.”

“Hey,” I said to the dragon. I paused for a moment, then somehow, my fear started lifting. “You’re not so terrifying after all, are you?” I stepped closer to him and started stroking him. “And pretty handsome as well,” I started walking to his side so he can see me better. “Would you like to be my faithful dragon?” I asked smiling. “And I could be your faithful rider. And friend,” I said. He seemed to have understood me, because he started lowering his head, then recovered. “Did you see that?” I turned to Hiccup.

“Yes. Very good. You connected with him right away.” He came closer. “Now, only one thing is left to do.”

“What’s that?” I asked back.

“What his name is going to be,” he said.

“Hmm ... I don’t know. Maybe ... Spiketail?” I suggested, but he – the dragon – didn’t like it, and he showed it by shaking his head up and down and making a screeching sound. “All right. Then just Spike. How’s that?” I asked him. He didn’t do anything this time, just looked at me. “Then Spike it is.” I caressed his nose and walked over to Hiccup.

“Spike. Good name choice,” he said, smiling. He nodded behind me. “Now you’ll just have to learn to ride him.

I looked back. “Yeah ... Though I hope you’ll help me.” I chuckled.

“Of course,” he said like that was a basic thing to do. Maybe it was for him.

We started walking back, and before I could’ve called for Spike, he was right beside me after a moment.

“Look at that. He is already following me,” I noted and caressed Spike.

We walked back to the village and went to see Gobber.

“Hi, Hiccup, how can I help you?” He asked.

“I need you to make a saddle for Katla and Spike,” Hiccup said.

“Spike?” Gobber asked. Then looked behind me, and from my smile, he must’ve put it together. “Oh. All right. Sure.”

“The same as Astrid’s would probably be fine, wouldn’t it?” Hiccup asked me.

I rode with Astrid before, and their saddle seemed right. “Yeah. I think that would be fine.”

“All right. I’ll do my best. Come back this time tomorrow,” Gobber said. We said goodbye, and when we started walking, Toothless found Hiccup.

“Buddy!” He called. After a short reuniting with Hiccup, Toothless walked over to Spike. Spike also stepped closer to Toothless. They sniffed each other, and for a moment, when I thought they wouldn’t like each other, I glanced at Hiccup, seeing time ready for anything to happen. But it wasn’t necessary.

After a few moments, they started playing around. We both smiled. Then Fishlegs and Astrid came, with Stormfly and Meatlug.

“Hi, guys,” Fishlegs greeted us. “U-u-u, who is he-e-e?” He asked in a high-pitched voice.

“Fishlegs, Spike. Spike, Fishlegs.” I introduced them to each other.

“You have a dragon?” Astrid asked, neutral.

“Yeah,” I said unsurely. “Hiccup helped me.”

Stormfly and Spike walked towards each other, and after they sniffed each other, they started playing around, and we were watching them. They were getting along, but then Stormfly got a bit ... violent.

“Ho-o-o, girl.” Astrid stood in front of Stormfly. Spike backed up until he was in front of me. “What’s gotten into you, girl?” She asked her. “Spike just wants to play.”

“It’s okay, Astrid. He’s new, just like me; they need to get used to us,” I said.

She nodded silently.

“Uhm, Hiccup?”

“Yes, Fishlegs.”

“Uhm ... The others are waiting.”

“Yes.” Hiccup sighed and turned to me, ready to say something.

“Go. I’ll bond with Spike,” I said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go.” I smiled. I really didn’t mind. I wanted to spend some time with Spike anyways.

They went and met with the others, and I started walking with Spike to the spot I found a few days ago. It was a smaller field like a spot on the cliff.

As we were walking, Spike flew up, and flew in circles for a few moments, but then flew away, but still being in my sight. I picked up the pace and ran to the spot. From there, I could’ve seen so far away. I saw the others scattered around in the sky, flying. Then I spotted Spike, flying high up in the air, behind me.

I held my arm up, hoping he’ll come here, and he did. He landed in front of me and walked over to me.

“Good boy,” I said and caressed him. “Aren’t you just such a good dragon?” I paused. “Would you like to learn?” He tilted his head. “I saw some of the others use hand signals. Do you know any?” I asked. He tilted his head again. “How silly of me, of course, you don’t.”

I tried some of the hand signals I saw the others use. Extending both of my arms upwards, indicating to fly up. Spike didn’t do anything. I tried a few others, but he didn’t react.

I decided to try only the one when I tell him to fly up. I tried for a long time, and nothing happened, except for him screeching on me.

“All right, let’s put that aside. We’ll try later.” I laid down on the grass and looked at the clouds. “I wonder what it is like to fly on my own. Of course, it is a wonderful thing I got you.” I looked at him, standing next to me. “I mean if you will let me ride you.” Then a thought hit me.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and walked to Spike. I caressed his nose, then ran my hand along his neck, and wings, and back. I looked at him, and he turned his head to see me. “May I?” I asked. He turned his head back to the front and extended his wings. I took that as a yes, so I climbed up on his back.

“All right. Slowly, Spike,” I said. I imagined how it would be like to fly alone, but then I got scared, and I wanted to get down. “All right, that’s enough. I can’t do it yet. I’ll do it tomorrow with Hiccup.” But Spike wouldn’t have it. He got ready, then the second after, we were in the sky.

All I know that I screamed when he took off and that I grabbed the spikes on his head because I was afraid I’ll fall off. But Spike thought of that. I guess. I mean, he just flew straight, with gentle turns.

I watched and experienced flying before on Toothless and on Stormfly as well, so I have got a slight idea of how it is done, but I still had no idea what I’m doing.

“All right, Spike. Let’s get down now,” I said, but he didn’t do anything. “Please,” I added. I tried to turn him around, and this time he did listen to me. The turn was a slight turn, but my heart started beating fast, as I thought I’m going to fall.

We flew so out that the huge rocks in the water were ahead of us. I thought of something. “What about you show me what you can do, huh? Let’s speed up a bit,” I suggested. He seemed to like it, and I braced myself as he sped up. We zigzagged among the rocks, then he flew up, then dropped down, and stopped right before we hit the water.

“Amazing,” I said, patting him. We flew back to the spot we started from, and spent some time there, just playing.

After maybe an hour or two, we started walking back to the village. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout were coming out of the Great Hall, closely followed by the twins, seemingly fighting, then Astrid behind them, apparently trying to separate them.

“Oh, Katla, I was looking for you,” Hiccup said as he approached me.

“I’m here now.” I smiled. “What’s going on?”

“ _I_ have found you something.” Astrid stepped forward.

“U-u-u. What?” I asked excitedly.

“There is a hut up the hill, not far from here, which was abandoned for a time now, though it needs some renovation, we thought you could have it,” she explained.

“That’s great. Can you show me?” I asked.

“Sure.” I followed her, and our dragons followed us in the back. They weren’t fighting this time, but they just walked alongside each other.

“You know, I get the feeling that our dragons don’t like each other,” she said.

“Well, Spike is a newcomer, and Stormfly might just act coldly because she doesn’t know him yet,” I thought.

“Yeah, maybe.” She smiled. After a few minutes, we arrived at the hut. It indeed needed a bit of work, the roof half came off, the front door was missing, and so on, but nothing was impossible, we would rebuild this hut in no time.

“Well, as I said, this needs a bit of work, but it would be something you can call home, while you stay,” she explained.

“Is this you, having had enough of me, and trying to relocate me out of your house?” I asked, joking.

She laughed. “Of course not. I like having you around. I thought you would like it.”

“Oh, I do like it,” I said. “I appreciate you trying and finding this for me. Really. Thank you.”

“And there is enough space for Spike as well there.” She pointed to the back of the hut, where a big space was open. “We could build a shelter for him.”

“Yes. We could do it first thing tomorrow. What do you say?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure the other would help out too,” Astrid said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as we planned, we started working on the abandoned hut. Hiccup told his Father about it, and he gave permission to us to work on it. Fishlegs, Astrid and I were in the hut, cleaning it up. We removed the fallen branches from the inside and moved the broken things outside. Hiccup Snotlout and the Twins were in charge of bringing the supplies, and when they arrived, we started working right away.

Around noon, we were more than half done with it. The hut now had a nice front door, which was an actual, already made door which someone didn’t need and threw out. Who doesn’t need a door? Anyway, the walls were patched up, no holes on it, the windows were done too, and all was left is the roof.

Astrid and I were inside the hut, cleaning up.

“We get you some nice furniture, and it would be done,” she said. Just before we were talking about how the inside of the hut would look like, where we should put what. The kitchen, of course, was still okay, it just needed a bit of cleaning. All I need is a bed, a table for eating, chairs, and a storage cabinet. What we can’t find, we’ll build up from scratch.

The boys were working on the roof now, and we heard a crash, then Hiccup fell into the hut.

“You know you can use the front door, right?” I asked, laughing.

“Ha-ha, very funny. I no longer wonder why you two are getting on so well,” Hiccup said, pointing to Astrid and me. He stood up and dusted himself off. “The twins are mocking around again,” he said and exited the hut. Astrid and I looked at each other, then burst out in laughter.

“What in Thor’s name are you two doing? Get down from there!” We heard Hiccup scold the twins and ordered them some other work. Also, we heard them walk off muttering something to the other, and I would’ve bet that they were arguing about something; again.

After a short break, we continued working, and a few hours later, we were finished. The hut looked new.

We decided that tomorrow we will build a shelter for Spike. Everyone, as they finished, scattered off to do their own things, and Hiccup and I went to see Gobber about that saddle.

“Yes, I’ve done it.” He went to the back, then walked out with a saddle, similar to Astrid’s. The changes were little, some in the design, and how the front was.

“Look, Spike,” I showed him the saddle. “Should we try it out?” I asked and went to put it on him, and he let me. Hiccup told me to climb on him, and so I did. As we walked down to see Gobber, I told him about yesterday, when I flew one round with him. He was surprised first and said that it was great and that today would be easier then.

He got on Toothless too and flew up. “Come on, boy. Let’s do it like we did yesterday,” I said, and as we flew up, it indeed was easier than yesterday.

I caught up with Hiccup.

“You’re good considering you only got on yesterday.”

I nodded. “So, what’s the plan?” I asked.

“Just basic things. Navigating, controlling. Maybe something else,” Hiccup explained, and we started. Yesterday I quite got the basics of the basics, but Hiccup did correct me. A lot. By sundown, I did know the basic things, how to navigate, but that’s all. “Baby steps,” Hiccup kept saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Hiccup and Astrid too spent time with me to teach me. Hiccup taught me the essentials, and Astrid taught me some tricks and tips about Deadly Nadders. We had a lot of fun, sometimes almost the whole time was spent to goof around with our dragons and with each other. But I knew that Astrid became a very good friend of mine early on. I will definitely not forget her.

Today, they let me come with them to a patrol. We will visit the islands and see if there are any threats there or around. It will take more than one day, so we packed the essentials and took off at dawn.

Since it was early in the morning, everyone was very sleepy. I saw the twins fall asleep at one moment, then Barf and Belch tricked them, and they woke up instantly. I saw the others yawn a dozen times, but not me. I was as fresh as if I wasn’t on the dragon straight out of bed.

We arrived at the first island, and it was nothing special. Just a bunch of rocks. It was the same for the next ones. We were now flying above the water, for quite a time now, really. We were flying just above the clouds, but low enough so that we saw, what was below us.

All the other guys were arguing about something, and they were very distracted, so they didn’t see what Astrid and I did.

Just ahead of us a few miles, were a few ships with white flags. From this distance, I didn’t see the crew, but I am sure they were not friendly.

“Do you see that?” I asked her.

“Yes,” she said alarmed. “Guys!” They didn’t hear her, and we were getting closer.

“Hiccup!” I shouted and pointed towards the ships, just when we got into fire range, and the opened fire to us.

“Katla!” Astrid shouted. I wasn’t quick enough to deflect the attack, and Spike’s legs got tangled into ropes, and we were falling, and into the water.

I slid off Spike’s back as we entered the water, and because of the force we entered it with, I couldn’t move. I saw Spike submerge underwater, and I couldn’t do anything to save him, to untangle him from the ropes.

I tried to kick myself forward to him, tried to swim near him. After a few tries, I got near enough him to reach for his legs to untangle them. But as I tried, there was one thing I didn’t calculate into this rescue; air. I was running short on air.

I started not feeling my arms, couldn’t move them a few seconds after that. Then I started drifting away from Spike, and the world began to fade away.

***

Katla was hit and started to fall until she hit the water. Astrid called after her, but it was gone with the wind.

“Woah!” Hiccup just flew past a flying rope which almost caught him too. “Right. Gang. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs. You go to the other side of the boat to draw the fire away. Astrid and Snotlout, you strike from this side. Blow up the boats. And I’ll go after Katla,” Hiccup said, and everyone went to their way.

Hiccup took a big breath, and they dived underwater.

The water was fuzzy, with all the dirt stirred up, and the weapons shooting into the water. Hiccup first couldn’t see them, but as they dived deeper down, he spotted Spike’s tails, then Katla near him.

He motioned Toothless to blast the ropes from Spike’s legs, and as he was free, they sent him up, then went to retrieve Katla.

When they broke to surface, Spike somehow managed to fly up but didn’t leave. However, Katla was still unconscious.

Luckily, the others have finished the boats already and were just flying back.

“We need to get back. Fast. Katla needs help,” Hiccup said to the others.

“All right. I’ll round up Spike, you take her back,” Astrid said, and not waiting for an answer, she turned around and left.

Hiccup took off too, with the others right behind him. They were back in no time, and they took Katla straight to Gothi.

***

I woke up coughing. And with an aching chest.

“Thank Thor you’re alive!” I heard Hiccup next to me.

“Hiccup?”

“Yes. I am here.”

“Where is Spike?”

“He is fine. He is with Astrid and Stormfly. Don’t worry,” he said.

I opened my eyes, but I didn’t recognise where I was. “Where am I?”

“At Gothi’s. I brought you here right after I fished you out of the water.”

“Oh. Well. Thank you for that,” I said, feeling the heat run up to my face.

“Ah.” He waved. I sat up and turned to the side, meaning to get up. “A-a-a-a-a!” Hiccup blocked my way. “Where do you think you are going?”

“To see Spike.”

“No. You need to rest first.” He stepped before me, blocking the way to the door.

“Hiccup,” I started. “What would you do if Toothless was Spike and you were me, huh? You would not want to spend even a second without him. Not just because he can’t fly without you but because you and he are connected. Well, it’s the same with Spike and me. And I would like to see you try to stop me,” I said, and I pushed my way past him to the door.

Thought I was a bit lightheaded, I tried my best to run. But after all, I reached Astrid’s hut, and I headed straight to the stables where I could already hear Spike and Stormfly.

I reached him, and he pushed his head to me, almost knocking me down. “There, there, buddy. Everything’s fine now. I’m all right.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” I heard Astrid from the door. She was carrying two buckets full of chicken meat. She placed down one in front of Stormfly, and one in front of Spike. They both finished it in seconds.

“Thank you,” I said to Astrid. “For taking care of him.” I stroke Spike’s nose as he looked at us curiously.

Astrid and I walked outside. “No big deal.” She kicked a pebble. “Though I must admit, I don’t like how those two looks at each other.” She looked back to them, and so did I.

Spike had some chicken left, and he knocked the bucket over, so it rolled in front of Stormfly. She screeched but took the meat. Spike tilted his head as he watched her eat the meat he gave her. Then they began to ‘talk’ to each other, meaning screeching at each other and hopping.

“Yeah. They are strange.” I turned back. “I think they like each other.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of too.”

“‘Afraid’? Why? It’s not a terrible thing,” I said. “Is it?”

“No. No, it’s not, I guess.” She kicked another pebble.

“But it bothers you still.”

“Ah, it is just ... strange. And what if I don’t want them to ... be more?” She threw her hands into the air and let them fall back to her side.

“It’s all right. All right,” I said, holding my hands up, giving in.

We continued our walk, in silence, but it wasn’t the awkward type.


	5. Chapter 5

After that, we continued our patrol for a few days until we were finished. Then we were back at Berk and were training our dragons. I became an official – at least I think official – member of the Dragon Riders, as Hiccup’s gang, calls themselves.

Of course, I was behind in ... well, everything, but they were helpful, and helped me with whatever I needed help with.

Two weeks later, Johann came with his goods, and I went with them to see what he brought.

Hiccup and the others greeted Johann and caught up on what Johann missed, and I was just lingering there on the ship, looking at all the goods.

There was so many stuff. Axes, swords, crossbows, all types of weapons. There were bags of food, there were some chickens too. And towards the back of the ship, there were a whole lot of objects. Some scrap objects, but some seemed brand new. There were some which were covered in ink, some careless owner they had; or covered with dust and dirt; or with ash. I turned around to walk back to them when one object caught my eyes.

It was a weapon, a sword. I walked closer to have a closer look. I picked it up, and I instantly recognised it.

The sword was specially made, the handle fitting its previous owner perfectly. The blade was made from the shiniest metal I have ever seen and engraved in it were the words ‘courage’. My eyes started to tear up, and the words became blurry.

This was my Father’s sword.

“Katla,” I heard Astrid from next to me. “Is everything all right?”

I wiped my eyes. “Yes.” I turned to Johann. “Where did you find this?”

“That? Hm ...,” He thought. I hoped he won’t lie. “I was exhausted one day, the sea, she was very unhappy. She was throwing me all around, and I thought I, and all my goods, will end up in the water.”

“Johann!” Hiccup interrupted.

“Yes. Yes. So. I came across an island. It was a strange one.”

“What do you mean? What did it look like?” I asked.

“Well, first, it was covered in ash. The whole thing was dry and black.” My eyes started to sting, but I forced the tear back.

“Was there ... Was there a big mountain in the middle? With ... With a rock that looked like a face?” I asked, my voice breaking.

“Uhm,” Johann thought. “Yes.” He pointed at me. “Yes, there was. How did you know?” He asked, but I didn’t hear. I was ecstatic. I can finally go home.

“That’s Stone Islands! Hiccup, Astrid!” I said happily.

“Johann, do you think you could direct us there?” Hiccup asked.

“Sure thing. But ... Right now?” Johann asked back, unsure.

“No,” I said. “You get some rest, and load up, then in a few days, we’ll go.” I looked at the others for reassurance, and they nodded.

We exited the ship, but I stayed behind and asked Johann what he would want for this sword.

“Nothing, child. I can see it is of great meaning to you. Accept it as a gift, from me to you, a ticket back home,” he said, smiling.

I hopped and hugged him. “Thank you,” I said, and I hurried after the others.

***

As promised, three days after, Johann was on his way, and we just above him, following his path.

Hiccup flew next to me. “How are you feeling?”

I sighed but smiled. “Happy. I guess. I can finally go home. Though sad too, because that means I have to leave you guys.”

“You will always be welcomed here, Katla,” he said.

“Thank you.” I paused. “But also ... I’m scared.”

“Of what? Any potential danger is to hit you, we all will be here to protect you. We’re a team,” he said.

“Thank you, Hiccup, but that’s not what I meant. I’m scared of what I’ll see there.” I paused. “Johann said it was deserted. He found my Father’s sword.” I turned to him. “He wouldn’t just leave it laying around. It’s like a third arm to him.” I looked down. “Or it was.”

“Don’t think like that. I’m sure it would not be that bad. A couple of bandits cannot wipe out a whole island, or a group of islands.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

The rest of the ride was quiet. At nightfall, we landed on the ship to give our dragons a little rest before continuing. We sent Johann to sleep too, and we anchored down the boat. Snotlout and the twins were up as the first watch because they seemed to have the most energy. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and I went down into the ship and tried to sleep a little.

***

“Katla,” I heard someone’s faded voice. “Katla wake up.” The person now was shaking me.

“What? What happened?” I sat up.

“It’s morning. Come and eat.” It was Astrid.

“Morning?” I didn’t believe it. “Why didn’t you guys wake me up for lookout?” I asked as we were walking up to the deck.

“Hiccup told us to let you sleep. It is different for you than to us, you must have been extra exhausted,” she said.

“Well ... I had a great sleep.” I laughed, and she joined me.

“Good to see you happy.” Hiccup approached us. “Come on, while there is something to eat.”

After eating we flew up again and followed Johann’s ship from there. From above, we saw better, we saw further.

A few hours into our continued journey, I spotted something. “There!” I shouted, and pointed ahead, slightly to the left.

“Yes, I see it,” Hiccup said, and he put something before his eyes. Some glass thing.

“What’s that?” I asked, pointing to it.

“Oh, this?” He rolled the object in his hands. “It is a spyglass. It helps you see far.”

“Can I try?” I asked. He nodded and threw me the spyglass, and I caught it, though I almost missed it. I placed it in front of my eye and looked in it.

“You have to close the other eye.” I did as he said, and it helped. I looked for what I saw.

“This is amazing,” I said. “Did you make it?”

“Yes,” he said, and when I looked at him, I saw he was blushing.

“Well, it is a helpful little thing,” I said and threw it back to him. He humbled to get it, then missed it, so they dived down to catch it, and they were back in line again. “Sorry.”

“No worries.” He smiled. He put the spyglass away, then turned to me again. “Was it the island we’re looking for?” He asked.

“I think so. Though it was still too small to see, though I think we should get close enough, soon, to see ourselves,” I said.

“All right. I’ll inform Johann, and you guys go ahead. I’ll catch up,” he said, and after everyone agreed, he dived down to Johann’s ship.

“Race you to the island,” Snotlout said and flew past us. “Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!”

I looked at Astrid, questioningly. “Don’t even ask,” she said, and she flew past me too. “But the race is still on.” She shouted back.

“Come on, Spike. Let’s show them all.” I patted his neck, and picked up the pace, quickly catching up to them.

Snotlout was ahead, then Astrid and me right behind her, then the twins, then Fishlegs. I didn’t see Hiccup anywhere yet, but I’m sure he’ll get here soon.

We were still many miles away from the island, and now we could see that it is not one island, but there are more scattered around it. Then I saw the face-shaped rock, and I was sure it was the Stone Islands.

“This is it, guys!” I shouted, hoping they will hear me. “Come on, boy. They can’t win, it’s my island,” I said quietly to Spike.

As it turned out, it was a tie. A tie with Hiccup and I to my surprise. I knew Toothless was fast, very fast, but the fact that I didn’t see them anywhere, and that they just appeared next to us was a surprise.

“That was a good one,” Astrid said.

But Snotlout didn’t seem impressed. “Yeah.” He came fourth. Astrid came third, and well since it was a tie – Toothless and Spike set their foot on the docks at the same time – there was no second but two first ones. And of course, the twins came fifth, and Fishlegs right behind them, as the last one.

I looked around, and I was shocked. The docks were all but one, burnt down or destroyed. No ships anywhere, and no trace of them. They either sank them, or the hooligans took them. I took a deep breath and led the way into the island.

As we approached the Main Village, where the chief and his family, the chief’s closest Vikings and their families, and the warriors lived; my heart shattered. The whole thing was ... destroyed. The only building left standing was the Great Hall, built into the side of the beginning of the mountain, like on Berk. But its doors were blown open. I got off Spike and walked in.

All the tables, chairs and decor were scattered around the Hall. Nothing was in its place. But I knew that in the back, there was a door, hidden within the stone wall. I ran to find it ...

... to see it blown open.

That was a safe room. My people thought it safe from anything. Undiscoverable, unless someone, who knew about its existence told someone outsider.

“What happened here?” Fishlegs asked, looking around confused, as did the others too.

“It looks like they were looking for something.” Hiccup walked up to next to me.

“But what?” Astrid asked and looked at me. They all did.

“I don’t know!” I held my hands up. “There was nothing of value here. As far as my Father and I knew, that is. He shared everything with me. We had no secrets,” I explained. “Nothing was interesting here. Not in here, not in the mountains.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll get to the end of it,” Hiccup said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Thanks.” We exited the Hall, and I turned right. We were heading to the Timber Mill.

There were four smaller villages overall on the Stone Islands. The Main Village, where the most important people lived like the chief and his family, the chief’s warriors and the advisors; the Timber Village, where we’re heading now and where our builders lived; then there was the Seaside Village on an island near the main one, the fishing village. It wasn’t actually on _one_ island, but more like on three small ones. And last, the South Village, where all the animals and the crops were being taken care of. The Seaside Village was the largest village here, followed by the South Village, then the Timber Village, then the Main Village.

When we approached the Timber Village, I was surprised that it was half standing. Some houses were messed up, but the rest was standing and okay. I ran to our house, and luckily it was one of the standing and fine ones.

I stepped inside, and this time I wasn’t so surprised that I saw everything turned upside-down and inside-out. We all searched the place, looking for ... well, anything. I went upstairs to the little attic where my room was. Surprisingly, it was untouched. Everything was how I left it. My papers scattered on the desk, some had fallen and was caught between the wood tiles. I picked up the one closest to me. It was a sketch, a sketch of a new house for me and my dad. Of course, we couldn’t allow ourselves a new home, and this idea has been lingering around for years. I placed it back on the table, and I was about to turn back around to go out when I saw a sheet that wasn’t mine.

It was a map.

I ran downstairs to show it to the others. “I’ve found something. It was on my desk, but it’s not mine,” I explained. “It’s a map.” All the others walked closer and looked at it. “Now that I examine it further, I don’t know what this map is of. Hiccup?” I turned to him.

“No. I don’t know either. It does not mark either of the islands, Berk or the Stone Islands, nor the ones we already know of,” he said, shaking his head.

“Uhm, guys,” Tuffnut said. “Look at the floor.”

“Very well spotted, brother,” Ruffnut said.

The twins continued praising each other as I looked where he pointed, but the only thing that was there was our feet and the shadow of the map. “What?” I asked.

Ruffnut took the light from Astrid with an annoyed groan and placed it over the map Hiccup was holding.

“Move it closer to the ground, please, Hiccup,” she said theatrically.

Hiccup sighed annoyed but did as she asked. As the map was closer to the ground, the shadow looked less black, and more like the colour of the paper of the map.

“To Thor’s beard!” Hiccup said. “Of course, we didn’t recognise it. It is a coded map!” He said. He took the light from Ruffnut and adjusted it so he can see it better. But it wasn’t good enough, and the light wasn’t bright enough for him to clearly see what the map revealed. So, he took it to the wall and held it up near it. “Toothless, light please,” he said, and Toothless came closer.

“Amazing,” Astrid said as Hiccup’s plan worked, that with a dragon’s firelight – which is way brighter than a regular torch – the revealed map will be clearer to read.

“These are the Stone Islands, and this is Berk.” He pointed to the two islands. They were very far away from each other, indeed.

“How did I manage to get from here to Berk? It’s really far away,” I commented. I didn’t really expect an answer, but I heard that the twins started creating theories about my journey. Astrid and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes, then turned back to Hiccup.

“Look. This island is marked,” Hiccup said and pointed to one, North-East from here. “There is some writing above it, but I can’t read it.” He turned to me. “Katla, do you know what island this may be?”

I shook my head. “No.” I studied the shadow-map. “I know not of any safe islands, and I assume that is one. Look how far away it is from the others and isolated and look how tiny it is.”

“That might just be the drawing,” Snotlout said. I realised he had been really quiet all this time. No complaints, nothing. I glanced at him, then looked back.

“You might be right,” he said.

“I am?” Snotlout asked back, surprised.

“What?” Hiccup looked at him, confused. “No, not you. Katla. But the scale of the island might be off, although it is a drawing.”

“Yes!” I heard Snotlout say, and he began to praise himself for his knowledge. Then when the twins joined in, mockingly praising him, he shooed them away, annoyed.

“We better check it out.” Hiccup rolled up the map, and we went out of the house.

I thought we should check by the South Village, to see if they left anything there which is edible. If not, then we just go into the woods and collect some fruits. If I remember correctly, there are quite a few fruit trees and berry bushes. I know it won’t be much, but it will be something.

And as it turned out, my plan B had to be put into motion. There was absolutely nothing there, but dust. With a sigh, I led the way into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldier walked up to the door and knocked twice. After the man inside permitted him to enter, he did, then stopped at the door.

“Sir,” he started.

“Yes?” The man asked, still showing his back to the soldier. He was studying the map on his table, which was so big, its edges were hanging off the table.

“It’s been a month,” he said.

“I know. I know,” the man said, then hit the table with his fist. He sighed, then he turned and faced the soldier. “She’ll come,” he said. He put his hands behind his back and marched outside. The warrior followed.

The man stopped at the cliff, looking down at the village below him. All villagers started to light up their torches, enhancing the village with light. The sun already set, and the moon started coming up on the horizon. The wind barely blew, it was a rather calm day.

“She will return to her village, and after she finds what I planted there, she will come.” The man turned to the soldier. “Come right into our trap,” he said and turned back to the village.

Twenty-six people were monitored as they walked across the plaza. Soon to be joined by the last one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

We were loaded up with enough supplies for two days, both for us and for our dragons. There were not much we could borrow from the island, but we tried.

Now we were heading to that lonely island the map marked. We were flying for hours now, and night started to fall, but I didn’t notice until Hiccup called it a day.

“What? No. We could still go a bit further,” I objected.

“Katla, we don’t know if there would be any more place we could take a rest on. I rather not take my chances,” Hiccup said in a soft tone.

“Fine,” I said, and we turned back to that beachy island they saw.

“I understand that you want to carry on, to find your family, I would do the same, but you and Spike, and all of us, need to rest,” he said, and we landed. I just sighed agreeing but didn’t say anything.

The dragons helped us lit a fire and laid down in a circle around it. Opposite me were Toothless and Hiccup, next to them Snotlout and Hookfang, next to him, and so next to me too, were Astrid and Stormfly. On the other side were Fishlegs and Meatlug, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch.

I was determined not to sleep, and the idea of getting off in the night and heading to the island alone went through my mind too, but I couldn’t leave them here. Not after what they have done for me.

Even though after that I didn’t want to sleep, I decided against it and wanted to have some shut-eye, but no sleep came to my eyes, and I was just lying there, watching the stars shine above, and was listening to the others sleep.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn’t hear Hiccup walk up to next to me. He scared me so much, that from reflex, I grabbed my Father’s sword, and held it against him as if I thought he was an intruder.

“Ho. Ho. Sorry. It’s just me, Katla. Put down the sword,” he said whispering, holding his hands up.

“Sorry.” I put the sword back and watched him as he sat down next to me. “Don’t you ever sneak up on me like that again,” I said and hit his arm.

“Au!” He said and started rubbing the spot. “You spent too much time with Astrid I can see.” I didn’t know what he was talking about, and I didn’t ask either. “Can’t sleep, huh?” He asked.

“No.” I sighed and looked at the stars again. “I keep thinking of what it would be like to finally get them back. It’s been a month. I know it doesn’t sound like a lot of time, but it definitely feels like. Even if I had my days fully scheduled from dawn to dusk and had no time to think about sadness. But you can imagine how it feels, can’t you?” I looked at him.

“Yes, I can. I can completely understand it.” He sighed.

“What?”

“I just– Gah. I–,” he started.

“Hiccup!”

He sighed. “You know the map you found?” I nodded. “I keep thinking of how easy it was.” I looked at him, confused. He sighed again. “You said that it wasn’t yours that you found it in your room, on your desk.”

“Yes.”

“But who put it there?”

“I don’t know. Probably the people who at–” I stopped mid-sentence. I started it off as a joke, but then I realised. “They planted it there.”

“Exactly what I thought.” He paused. “But why? Seen from the villages, they wanted something. But we don’t know what, and there was no clue of it.” Now he was thinking out loud. Then he looked at me. “We don’t know what we will face on that island. But I am sure that they are expecting you. They don’t know of us, and that could be an advantage for us.”

“Yes. But what will we do when we get to the island? Because ... I didn’t really think this through. I just thought, I get there, look for my people, and get away.”

“But Spike can’t carry hundreds of people,” he said.

“Two hundred and twenty-six,” I said quietly. “But then what?”

“We need a plan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup and I came up with a plan yesterday. It was ... a fine idea. Also, we told the others about the possible trap of the whole thing, and that they are not expected only me.

“So, the first part of the plan is that we stay low,” he said. “They also don’t know of the dragons, so that’s an even bigger advantage for us.”

“Hiccup, what do you mean by ‘staying low’?” Fishlegs asked.

“That we stay close to the water when we’re flying, and when we get to the island, we try to stay hidden. Katla and I came up with a plan, but it doesn’t involve us unless the whole thing goes wrong,” he explained.

“Care to tell us the plan, Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Not yet,” he said, and we all picked up the speed. The sooner we get there, the sooner my people will be free.

***

We saw the island after a few hours. If it took us two days to get here, how long did it take for them to ship them here?

The island was a massive rock. Really. It was just a jagged sided grey rock. As planned, we stayed low. We slalomed through the stones sticking out of the water, before the island, and as we got closer, we could see where there were people, and therefore we went to the other end of the island.

We found a cave, and after making sure there was no one in there, we settled down.

“All right gang. We stay hidden here until it’s time, then–”

“How would we know it’s time?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at me, then back to him. “When chaos rises,” he said, shrugging like it was an everyday thing to say.

When everyone looked at him confused – except for the twins, who looked at him like he said they can cause chaos –, Hiccup and I explained our plan to them.

“All right,” I said. “The first thing is that I need to find the leader. That wouldn’t be so hard, since I saw a bigger house, towards the top of the island. That might be it. Hiccup and Toothless drops me off there, that will surprise them. Of course, they would want to arrest me, but when I tell them who I am, I’m hoping they will somehow tell me what they are looking for before they imprison me with the others.”

“If that happens, we would know, because we won’t see the sign,” Hiccup added.

“What sign?” Tuffnut asked. I was surprised he was listening.

“A sign that means ‘everything’s fine’,” I said and showed them. It was kind of a salute like. It can be seen for foreign eyes as I am just playing with my hair, but when the others will see if they’d know.

“But you said we’ll stay hidden here,” Astrid said.

“Yes. You will.” He pointed to them. “We’re going to follow them from a safe and hidden distance.” They all too a minute to digest the plan. “Any questions? Yes, Fishlegs?”

“ _If_ we need to attack, and I say _if_ , because I hope we don’t have to,” he paused for a heartbeat, “what then?”

“Then, we attack. First, we rescue Katla if she locked up, then her people. We will guide them to a boat and set sail. They will be put off by us attacking because they will not expect a dragon attack,” Hiccup explained.

“But how are we going to get a boat?” Astrid asked.

“We just take one of theirs on the move.” I decided. “Any more questions?” No one had one. “All right then. Hiccup, would you mind dropping me off?”

“Hop on,” he said and got into Toothless’ saddle. I said goodbye for now to Spike and hopped on Toothless too.

We flew up along the side of the island, and Hiccup dropped me off a bit behind the building. I nodded, and after a smiled, they flew away I don’t know where, but I hoped it is safe and hidden, as he said.

I took a deep breath, then started walking towards the house. _Why was there no one guarding it?_

I didn’t know what to do, by now, according to the plan, there should have been guards if this is the chief’s house. And it must be because it looks more ornate than the others. Not knowing what to do, I knocked on the door. Or tried to.

“Stop! Who are you?” Someone asked. The plan is back on the path.

I turned around, holding my hands up. “Don’t shoot,” I said.

“And why not?” He laughed.

“Because then I won’t tell the chief you weren’t in position, and almost let in someone,” I said, hoping he would lower his crossbow, and he did.

“Please don’t tell him. He’ll throw me off the island,” he said.

“I won’t,” I said kindly.

Then he shook his head and reached for his crossbow again. “But who are you?” He asked, just as the door opened. The guard grabbed me as if he had captured me and faced the chief as he stepped out of the house.

“What is this?” He asked. “Who is she?”

“She was lurking around here, sir,” the guard replied.

“And what was she doing he–” he stopped and straightened up. “Who are you, girl?” He asked in a dark tone.

“I am Katla, from the Stone Islands, and I am here for my people,” I said and freed my arm from the guard’s grasp.

The chief crossed his arms. “Free your people, huh? And how are you going to do that?”

“You captured them, so I assume you were the one attacking my island and turning it upside-down to find something.” I crossed my arms too.

“That’s right. I was looking for something,” he said. “I was looking for something _you_ have.” He pointed at me. Something _I_ have? What?

“I don’t understand. What can I possibly have that you want?” I asked back. _Please tell me, please tell me._

“That.” He pointed to me again. More precisely to my chest.

“My necklace?” I asked. I had a necklace I always wore. I got from my Father. It was three teeth on a leather string. One big one in the middle, and two smaller ones next to it. My Father said, never to take it off, and never to give it to anyone. Why did this man want it? Was it valuable?

“Yes. More specifically what’s on it,” the chief said.

“The teeth?” I asked.

“Yes. Now give it to me.”

“No,” I said, grabbing my necklace, so he can’t snatch it from off me. “First, you let my people go, then I will give it to you,” I said. The chief started laughing, and the guard too started. I just stood there, crossed my arms, and kept a straight face, waiting for them to stop.

“Oh, you weren’t joking,” he said.

“No. And if it’s so important to you, then I’ll assume you will do anything for me to give it to you.”

“Uhm ... No,” he said. _What?_ “Seize her and put her with the others.” He reached for my necklace, but because the guard grabbed my hands, I couldn’t protect it from his grasp, and he took it. “If I want something, I take it. I do not bargain, especially not with little girls.” He spat, then with a wave of a hand, he motioned to the guard to take me away. It was a long way down.

We were half-way down when something struck me. Though I’d hoped Hiccup saw that the plan ‘failed’, and will come, however, I can help myself too before they get here. After all, I have a trained dragon, and there was one thing I wanted to try out, so I let three short, loud whistles.

“Knock it off and walk.” The guard pushed me. I whistled again and stepped aside when he wanted to push me again, and continued walking. He didn’t say anything.

I saw the others use the dragon call, but I wanted to make it a bit more unnoticeable. Even if you don’t have dragons, you will recognise a call. If you whistle, they won’t know you just called a deadly beast on them. So, I decided not to stick with the dragon call, but instead train Spike to come, when I let three short whistles out.

I heard him before I saw him, and I instantly knew what to do. I ducked as he let out a series of spikes and pinned the guard to the wall.

“Good boy,” I said and got onto his back. I saw and heard that the others were coming too and that the reinforcement for the island’s people too.

Hiccup and Toothless passed us and circled back. “Good to see you,” Hiccup said.

“You too.”

“Did you find out what they wanted?”

“Yeah. And you’re not going to believe it,” I said.

“Why? What was it?”

“It was my necklace. It was nothing. My Father gave it to me ages ago.”

“Strange,” he said, thinking.

“Yes. But let’s focus on getting them out of here.”

“Good idea. I think I know where they’re keeping them. I saw people being walked into a cave just at the foot of the mountain.”

“What mountain?” I asked.

“This,” he said, as we passed the big grey rock.

All right. Lead the way,” I said. I saw, just for a few seconds, that the others were busy keeping the guards busy. I followed Hiccup, as he landed in front of the foot of the grey rock-mountain, and there indeed was a cave, just guarded. Well, not for long.

The three guards got their swords as if they can be a match to our dragons and charged at us.

“Spike fire!” I said, and he let out three fireballs, at their swords. They dropped it in an instant and ran away.

We flew into the cave, and realised, it went down, under the island. When we finally stopped, we came into a big round room, with cells around it filled entirely with Vikings.

“Katla!” Someone shouted from m right, and I saw my Father fight his way to the front. I got off Spike and ran to him. “Oh, Katla.” He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

“Dad, don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here,” I said, then I continued a bit louder. “We’re going to get all of you out of here,” I said, and everyone cheered. “Do you know where the key is, dad?”

“Vic has it,” another Viking said.

“Vic?” I asked back. “Who’s Vic?”

“The chief,” the Viking said.

“Katla, where is your necklace?” My dad asked.

“Uhm ... I’ll tell you later. But now ... Everyone stand back. Spike, fire!” I said, and he fired the lock, on every cell, and the doors opened. Everyone ran out, but grouped at the end of the room, afraid of the dragons.

“Uhm, Katla.” Hiccup turned to me. “We need to go,” he said, motioning to the back where more guards were coming.

“All right, everyone! They are outnumbered. The plan is to get to the ships, and get on _two_ of them, understand?”

“Yeah!” Everyone shouted.

“Great. Then let’s go home.” As I said, they all roared, and without any weapons, they ran toward the guards, and easily knocked them out.

“Hiccup,” I said weakly. “This is not two hundred people.”

“Yes. I can see it. But come and avenge the loss,” Vic said, and I didn’t need more to get moving. I flew straight out of the cave, clearing the way for the others, right to the docks. What idiot put the prison near the docks? I saw the others and called them over.

“Everything all right?” Astrid asked.

“Yes. We managed to free my people, they are coming soon. We need to clear the docks and two ships.”

“How could two hundred people fit onto _two_ ships?” Fishlegs asked.

“That, there are not two hundred of them, but more like ninety,” I said. I ignored their shocked faces and headed to the docks. “Come on!”

We fired everything and everyone, to clear the docks, but not yet bur it down. When we were done with one ship, I saw my people come roaring, and with the fire of rage in their eyes.

They got onto the docks, and started knocking out the remaining people, or throwing them overboard off the ship. After a matter of minutes, they were on the boats, ready to sail.

“Snotlout! Fishlegs! You two start pulling the ships out of the docks,” I said. Astrid and I just started to tie the ropes onto the front of the ships.

“On it.” Snotlout passed me, grabbed the rope and started pulling, Fishlegs right behind him.

“Not so fast,” I heard Vic. I turned around and got down to the ground. The others were moving, so it’s okay. Hiccup sent the twins with them, and he and Astrid landed next to me.

“I need to say, very impressive,” Vic said.

Spike growled.

“I was surprised by your little ... pets.” He motioned towards our dragons. “But didn’t you forget something? Like, where your Father is?”

“What are you talking about? He is on the ships,” I said. I felt Spike was ready to fire his head off.

“Oh, really? Then who’s this?” He stepped aside, and there was my Father behind him, held by the guards. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“I gave what you wanted to you already,” I said.

“I know. Call back the ships, and your Father is free to go.”

“No, Katla,” my Father said.

“No,” I said it at the same time as he did.

“Then he stays here,” Vic said and started walking my Father back to the prison.

“What if I stay instead of him?” I offered. Vic motioned the guard to stop, and he looked at me curiously.

“Katla, no,” Hiccups said, but I held my hand up.

“And why would I want to do that?” Vic asked.

“Why would you want my Father?” I asked back.

He didn’t say anything, just hummed. “Because he knows how to unlock it,” he said it after a few seconds of thinking.

 _Unlock it? Unlock what?_ “I know it too. In fact, I know more than that,” I lied. I saw my father looking at me curiously. “My father had told me all about it, but I wanted to know more.” I had hoped they are buying it. They looked at each other and murmured something.

“Katla, what are you talking about?” Astrid whispered.

“I have no idea, but he is buying it,” I whispered back.

“Fine. The old man can go. But _you_ stay,” Vic said.

“Fine. Let him go then.” The guard let my Father go, and I got off Spike and walked before him.

“Dad, dad, you got to listen to me. Astrid will take you to the ships, and you have to sail back to the island.”

“I’m not leaving you here,” he protested, shaking his head.

“Yes, you are. They will come back for me and free me. Or Spike will, or if none of them come, I will free myself. But you _need to_ go back home. Was Hadat with you?”

He looked down. “No. He ... They killed him.” _They killed the chief? No._

“Then you know what to do. But they need you back.” He nodded finally, understanding his position. Everyone was needed in these crucial times when a chief was no longer. In this case, Hadat didn’t have any children or any family members who would continue the line so they will vote on it. This only had happened once in our history, when my grandfather, my mother’s father, was a child.

I stepped back. “Now go.” I let him go.

Astrid helped him on Stormfly, and they took off. “Bye Spike,” I said, and motioned him to fly, and he did, and followed Astrid. “Hiccup, go.”

“I’m not leaving you here,” he said.

I walked over to him and hugged him. “You bet you don’t,” I said quickly. “But you need to be seen to leave. Then you can circle back, and rescue me, all right?”

“Okay,” he said. I pulled away, and he got on Toothless and flew away.

“That was ... emotional.” Vic showed a disgusted face. “Now, come on.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me after him.

I turned towards the others and watched them until I couldn’t see them anymore.

“They are not coming back. I’ll make sure of that,” Hiccup said, already pleased with how his plan would work out and with an evil grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

When they took me away, I expected them to take me to prison, but they didn’t. Instead, they took me back up to Vic’s hut. They sat me down on the chair in front of the table, and the two guards stood on my sides. Vic sat down behind the desk, crossed his arms and looked at me.

After a while, when he didn’t say anything, just creepily started me, I spoke. “Can you stop? Do you know how creepy it is?”

“What is?” He asked back, remaining in his position.

“This. You, staring into my soul.” I paused. “If you want something you just have to ask. If you think that I will tell you just because you are creeping me out, thin again,” I said, and I crossed my arms too.

“You are a tough one, aren’t you?” He sighed and leaned forward, his hands on the desk in fists. “Then begin with what you know of the–” he stopped, and gazed into nothing for a moment, then looked back to me with a grin and sat back in the chair. “No. I have a better plan.” He took his gaze away from me and onto the two guards. “Take her down. I’ll need to think,” he said with a wave of his hand, and one of the men grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the chair, and out of the house.

They took me down to the prison and put me in the farthest cell. They shut the door, locked it, and they both stood guard in front of it. _Am I this important that I’ll need to have this many guarding, or what?_ I thought.

Since this was the farthest cell, this also was the darkest. I’m not saying that I was scared, but I would’ve preferred a tiny bit lighter in here. But then again, this could be to my advantage. I could use it to get out.

If or when they will leave, I could hide in a darker corner, and when they come back, they would think I am not in because they could not see me. Then I can slip out when they open the door. Yes. That’s a plan ... Well, so far what I need to rely on. But I hope Hiccup will be here soon. Or someone ...

***

But no, no one came. This was my third day here, and no Hiccup, and no movement of the guards. From time to time, one of them leaves, but the other stays, and when he comes back, the other goes, and he stays; and that’s how it has been for three days. No new guards, no ‘both leaving at the same time’, and no Vic. I haven’t seen him since they took me up to his office.

But in a few hours after, at the time of the change of the guards, Vic was coming with one of my guards.

“Look at you,” Vic said, much too enthusiastically. “Right where you have belonged. Have you learned your lesson?” He asked, but I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just remained silent. “Good,” he said with a wave of a hand towards the guard who came. He got something out and walked towards the door. I just remained where I was, but ready for anything.

But he didn’t attack or anything, he just opened the cell door. Confused, I remained in my position.

“Come on, I don’t have all day,” Vic said.

“Is this a trick?” I asked, taking a cautious step forward.

“No. I have a job for you. Follow me,” Vic said and started walking towards the main door. I looked at the two, remaining guards, but they just shrugged. I caught up with Vic.

“What kind of job?”

“Oh, you’ll see. You’ll see,” Vic said, then turned to me. “You’ll love it. And we both will get what we want.” He turned back, facing forward, and we marched out of prison, across the beach, and to the south side of the island. And when I finally saw them, I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“Dragons!”

“Yes, dear. Dragons.” Vic grinned. “And you will train them for us.”

“I will do no such thing!” I said.

“Yes, you will, if you want _your_ dragon back,” he said, and three men moved forward from the crowd in front of us, holding Spike.

“Spike.” I wanted to take a step forward, but Vic stopped me.

“A-a-a. Not so fast.” I shot a piercing look towards him. “You train these dragons for us, and you’ll get your dragon back,” he repeated.

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” He looked towards the men, holding Spike, and horror-filled me when one of then lifted an axe.

I was on the edge of shouting ‘no!’, but then he’ll get what he wants. So instead, I said: “If you kill him, I will still refuse to train your dragons,” Vic thought of it and lifted a hand. The man lowered the axe. I continued. “Here’s the deal. I will train three dragons, half of what you have here,” I motioned to them, “then you give me my dragon back.”

“Three?” He laughed.

“You know, I am not _really_ skilled in dragon training, but I can do three,” I said. It wasn’t very true. I wasn’t sure if I could do one.

“Four, and it’s a deal.” He extended his hand to me to shake.

“Without a time-limit. These things take a while.” I shook his hands. _There is no backing out now._

“Deal.” He paused. “You start right now.” He showed me to them.

“Hold on,” I said, and he turned back. “I can’t train them here. In the open. You do realise they can fly? And that your men can’t hold them for long,” I said.

“What are you saying?” He sighed.

“That, I need a closed space, big enough for five dragons to be in it comfortably. Or otherwise, I can’t do it.” I crossed my arms.

Vic thought for a moment. “Sir.” One of the men near him spoke. Vic turned his head towards him, and he said something to him, to what he just nodded and turned back to me. “All right, follow me. I might have a place.”

***

“This will do,” I said. “The only thing is that it will need a roof. Made from metal,” I said.

Vic sighed. “All right. I’ll have it for tomorrow. For tonight, the dragons will be caged, and you can get to know them.” He grinned.

The ‘arena’ was actually a hole in the ground. Vic said that one time when they were attacked by other Vikings, something big hit this part of the island, and the ground sank, as we could see. It wasn’t perfectly flat, but it was better than nothing.

I was led away again, but this time, they didn’t take me back to my cell, no, they took me to where the dragons were kept. I don’t know how they conquered up this place or the dragons in three days, but who am I to ask questions.

“Spike!” I shouted and ran to him. He was held in one of the back cells. “Oh, I was so worried about you.” I quickly checked him for any injuries, but he had none. “They are lucky they didn’t hurt you,” I said quietly to him. When I lifted my head, I saw that there was no one here.

“They ... left me here?” I asked myself, confused.

When I came in, I noted that the other four dragons were on the opposite side of Spike. They were two Monstrous Nightmares, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Deadly Nadder.

“Not too bad,” I said.

I walked up to the Nadder’s cage and ducked instantly because she shot a series of spikes.

“It’s all right, girl. I’m a friend,” I said as I stepped forward, with my hand extended in front of me, and me looking the other way. Just as Hiccup had shown me.

First, she just screeched at me, and so she did at the second time, but third time lucky, after I had closed my eyes because I was afraid she might bite my hand off, I felt her skin against my hand. I opened my eyes, and she was there, her nose touching my hand. When she lifted her head, she tilted her head curiously, ‘what’s next’?

Even I didn’t know the answer to that. I didn’t even know what I am going to do with two Monstrous Nightmares and a Zippleback tomorrow.

I sighed. “At least you’re not going to be a tough one.” I stroke her head. “I need to get you out of here. All of you.” I looked at the other cages. “But I can only do that if I trained you all a little.” I stroke her head one more time, then I went back to Spike.

“I will free you. I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Now, let’s get on with this,” Vic said, looking down at me. “Release the dragons.” He motioned to the guards, who released the first dragon, one of the Monstrous Nightmares. The dragon was a purple-ish colour, with light red, a pink-ish coloured belly. Never mind the colouring, the dragon was a he and was angry. As every dragon would be if they would be locked up. As anyone would be.

“Is this your dragon Vic?” I asked as the dragon was let into the arena.

“Maybe,” he said. “Why?”

“Because I would need the future owner of the dragon to come down when I say,” I said.

“What for?” He asked. The dragon looked at me, and after a heartbeat of pause, he charged at me. I ran the other way. _I need to calm him down,_ I thought.

“Because when I calm him down and make him accept me, I will need the future owner, to come, and get to know his dragon, and for the dragon to be used to him. Although this won’t be mine, I already have one,” I said, trying to get close to the dragon, but also stepping aside when he fired.

“Gosh, you’re a tough one,” I said.

After an hour of trying, I was surprised that I was still alive, that he didn’t fry me or stepped on me, or something like that, but also, that he didn’t give up.

“All right, what did Snotlout do these times to Hookfang?” I tried to remember what he did to make Hookfang do what he wanted him to do. “Ah, yes!” I remembered. He would press his head down. But first, I’ll need to get near him.

“Can you do it today?” Vic started to get annoyed.

“I told you in the beginning, this takes time!” I said, and I managed to jump on the dragon. Now all I need to do is force his head down.

After a few minutes of trying, I did it! The dragon calmed down, and I got off his back. I went in front of him and extended my hand. He sniffed at it but accepted.

“Vic, I will need you to come down.” I didn’t look at him, but I could have imagined how his face looked like. “Now, if you want this for yourself!” I said a bit louder, but not breaking the connection with the dragon.

I heard Vic coming down, then I continued. “I need you to do _exactly_ as I say, otherwise, if you do something stupid, or something that he thinks is a threat to him, he _will_ attack you. Understand?” I asked. I needed him to listen to _me_ this time, not to himself.

“You do not tell me what to do,” he said and reached for the dragon, who shot his head up, and fired towards him.

“Shh! Shh! Shh. Calm down. It’s okay.” I tried to calm the dragon, stepping between him and Vic. “What did I tell you? This was just a little fire.” I turned back to the dragon, who was under my control again. “Now, are you ready to listen to me for just this once?”

“Fine.” He sighed.

“Good.” I extended my hand. “I need you to walk over here, slowly, and try to be ... less terrifying.”

“And how do I do that?” He asked, annoyed. The dragon sniffed.

“He needs to know that you are not a threat. Do not think that ‘Oh, yeah, this is my dragon, I am his boss, blah blah blah.’ No! If you want to ride him, you two need to be the same. There is more to dragon riding than just getting onto his back and flying.”

“All right, I think I got it,” he said, and after a sigh, he did what I asked. He looked less terrifying and walked slowly towards the dragon.

“Good, now extend our hand, so he can accept you.”

“What if he bites it off?” He asked.

“I have spent an hour with him in here, and I am still alive, am I not? Now, extend your hand, and calm yourself.”

He did as I asked, and the sniffed his hand, then shot his head up, but didn’t attack.

Vic backed up, then looked at me. But before he could’ve said anything, I spoke. “You didn’t do what I said. I said, calm yourself. He needs to know, he needs to feel that you are indeed not a threat, but a friend. Come try again. This time, really think of him as a friend, an ally.”

Vic didn’t say anything after that, but just sighed, and walked over here again. He extended his hand again and closed his eyes in fear. I knew it was because of fear because I could’ve read it from his face. But he would never admit it so I won’t mention it.

The dragon sniffed at his hand, and at first, he didn’t accept, but after a moment, he changed his mind and connected with Vic.

Vic opened his eyes and sighed in relief. “Good boy,” he said, stroking the dragon.

“See? That wasn’t that hard,” I asked, crossing my arms.

“No.” He cleared his throat. “Khm. Right. Good work. Now to the other dragons.”

I sighed. “Fine. Do they have someone to ride them?”

“For now, I will be the rider of all of them,” he said, crossed armed. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No. None,” I said.

“Good,” he said and left the arena, leaving me with the next Monstrous Nightmare.

This one was blue and yellow coloured, with a white belly. He didn’t attack me, and when I wanted to just walk over to him, he ran away from me.

“Well, that’s strange,” I said and turned around. The dragon was behind me, looking at me. He didn’t do anything, but he looked like he was about to roast me like a chicken. So, I decided to just sit down and wait for him to come.

“What are you doing?” Vic asked me angrily.

“He is afraid of me. I need him to know that I am not a threat. If I’m correct, eventually he will come to me,” I explained.

Vic just growled but said nothing. I found a little piece of rock on the ground and started carving into the stone, trying hard not to look up.

What felt like an eternity later, I looked up to see the dragon laying on the ground, but still looking at me, alerted. I stood up then looked at him again. He remained in his laying position. _Good._ I noted that Vic is still here, watching me.

I looked back to the dragon, who now lifted his head up. I wondered if he was copying me so, I lowered my head but glanced at the dragon, and he lowered his head too. When I lifted my head up, he lifted his and looked alerted.

I sighed, then I took a step forward and sat down there. The dragon first wanted to stand up, but then he went back to laying down.

I spent some time sitting on the ground, then I repeated standing up, stepping one towards him, and sitting down again; until I was sitting two arm’s lengths away from him, and he still remained laying on the ground. I thought I try with extending my hand towards him, but when he shot his head up, I pulled it back and looked down again.

The dragon sniffed and lowered his head, and finally out it down between us. I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. I lifted my hand again, and slowly extended it, without looking there. I knew then, he would sense it immediately. When my arm was fully extended, and it was his turn, he accepted me. I looked up and saw that he was standing now, so I stood up too.

I walked towards him, and he lowered his head.

“You were afraid of me, weren’t you? I mean no harm, boy,” I said, and he pushed his head against me. “Vic, if you want this dragon, I suggest you come down now, and as calmly as you possibly can. We don’t want to trigger this dragon,” I said while my attention was still on the dragon.

“Listen, boy,” I started with a soft voice. “My friend is coming, be nice to him all right. Look,” I stepped aside, but still holding him, “there he is. He is a friend.” Vic stopped at the gate, but I motioned him to come, and he started walking over here, slowly.

“Be nice to him, please, he means no harm,” I said to the dragon. “He might be a little terrifying sometimes, but he is a nice person ... Somewhere deep down,” I said the last part almost whispering.

While I was talking to the dragon, Vic caught up to next to me, and the dragon was still calm.

“All right, Vic, extend your hand but do not look in his eyes,” I told him.

“Why?” He asked back.

“Because I said so,” I said calmly, still holding the dragon because he started to get a little nervous. I took Vic’s wrist and directed it in front of the dragon, and let go of them both.

The dragon sniffed his hand, and after a few moments of hesitation, he accepted Vic.

“This is easy,” Vic said.

“Yeah. Since I am the one doing all the work,” I murmured. Then a thought occurred to me. “Do you want to stay here, and do the next one with me? Although it is a Zippleback, with two heads.”

Vic thought of it for a second. “Fine. But you need to help me.”

“All right,” I said, and I took the dragon out, as I did with the previous one.

***

Doing the Zippleback took less time than I expected it to take. Vic got the hang of it very quickly, and he did it just as I had told him previously. I feel kind of proud that I have managed to train two dragons _and_ teach someone to do it, but at the same time, I feel bad because of the same reasons. _What have I done?_

“All right. Bring in the last one!” Vic shouted then turned to me. “Who would’ve thought, all the dragons trained by the end of the day,” he said with a grin.

I didn’t know what to answer, but luckily, I didn’t even have to, because the last dragon, the Deadly Nadder came into the ‘arena’.

She saw me, but with my hand, I motioned her to stay in a way so that Vic can’t see it.

“What of him?” He asked.

“Her. And it’s easy. It’s the same as the other dragons, gaining trust,” I said, slowly stepping forward to the dragon, Vic following me. “She is going to try to attack you, or should I say threaten you by–” I was cut off by the dragon swooping her tail in front of her, spikes up. “that. You need to be calm and stay in her sight. Stepping forward to her tail, extended arms, and when she accepts, you can smoothen down her spikes. Then it’s the same as the other dragons. Got it?” I looked at Vic behind me.

“Yes.” He nodded and continued stepping forward slowly. He started talking to the dragon while approaching her tail. The dragon lifted her tail, threatening Vic, but then lowered it when I nodded her, and with my hand motioning downwards to put her tail down, she did, and Vic smoothened it.

“That wasn’t so hard,” he said.

“No. I guess,” I said, and went closer to the dragon, and stroke her head.

“All right, now,” he said, and he motioned for us to exit the ‘arena’. I took the dragon and took it back to her cell.

I turned around, crossed armed, and looked at Vic.

“What?” He asked.

“I’ve done my part of the deal, now it’s your turn. Let Spike out of that cell and let us go.”

Vic looked at me for a second, then sighed. “Fine,” he said and headed to Spike’s cell. _He responded too quickly. This was too easy, there must be a twist in it,_ I thought. He got the key out of his pocket. “But first, I have to show you something,” he said and motioned me to follow him.

“No. First, you let Spike go, then I’ll go with you.”

“Don’t you want to see your friends before you take off?” He asked.

“What?” I asked, surprised. _What was he talking about? Why would they be here?_

“Come, and I’ll show you,” he said, and not waiting for my response, he started walking out. Growling, I followed him.

He took me to the far side of the island, then into a cave, which went under the island. _I have not seen this before. Whatever could he store here?_ We walked for minutes before we saw anything else than the rock wall of the cave. But what I saw was nothing nice.

It was a huge cave. Just as high as wide and deep. And around it, were more cells, filled with _dragons_. _So, that’s where Vic got the dragons from so quickly,_ I thought. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, and a few other which I couldn’t name. But in one of the cells, opposite the entrance, was not a dragon, but something smaller. Some things smaller, there were more than one. As we got closer, I could finally make out what was in that cell.

It was Hiccup, Astrid and the others.

I ran to the cell. “Katla!” Astrid shouted.

“Guys! Oh. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I circled back as we planned,” Hiccup started, “but it was like they expected me. And then ...”

“And what about them?” I asked and looked at Astrid.

“Hiccup told us what he planned to do, but when he didn’t come back we went after him,” she continued whispering. “Katla, they are maniacs! And they came out of nowhere! You know that I am not easy to sneak up on, but they managed.”

“Oh, and I just made things worse!” I said, tearing up.

“What happened?” Hiccup asked.

“I tell you what happened,” Vic interrupted. I totally forgot that he was still here. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back from the cell. “Your little friend helped me train some dragons.” I looked down. “She was very helpful.” I felt Vic looking at me.

“I didn’t have a choice. Vic captured Spike and threatened me that he’ll–” I couldn’t bring myself to even think about it. “But he said,” I looked at Vic, “that he will let me go after.”

“Well, newsflash, I lied,” he said. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, I don’t believe you didn’t expect that coming.”

“Let my friends go!” I said.

He didn’t say anything, but just put his hand on his chin, thinking. “Well, I’ve got what I wanted, I have trained dragons, I know how to do it, and I didn’t even need to threaten with your friends’ life for you to do it, so, all right. They can go,” he said.

I didn’t want to get too excited too soon. “Then open the cell. And their dragons’ cell,” I said, because in the meantime I spotted the dragons, in a cell far from them.

“What, so they can attack me?”

“And why would they do that?” I asked, crossed armed.

He didn’t respond. “Grr,” he growled. “You’re really annoying.” He sighed. “Fine. I will let them go.” Two men came, and one opened the others’ cell, and they ran to their dragons.

“What of Spike?” I asked.

“Who?”

“My dragon?”

“Oh. Yes. Fine. He can go too.” He waved his hand and got the key out. I snatched it from his hands, and not looking back, I got onto Toothless, and flew out of the cave.

“This was way too easy,” I said.

“Well, he’s got a point. He got everything he wanted, so why would he need us anymore?” Hiccup asked.

“Thanks. As if I don’t feel bad enough,” I said.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” he said, apologetically.

We landed before Spike’s cell, and I freed him, and we were in the air again in no time.

“But tell me again, how did, a bunch of cavemen, capture six dragon riders?” I asked, half smiling.

Astrid flew next to me. “Well, we thought it would be a good idea to go and rescue both of you under the night. That usually works, right? But not this time,” she explained.

“We didn’t even see them coming,” Fishlegs added.

“They were like if they were invisible,” Tuffnut said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

“No, that’s actually true. Kind of,” Astrid said. “I guess it didn’t work because the whole island looks like a big shadow, and under the night, it is easier for them to hide.”

“Does it matter how we got captured?” Snotlout asked. “We are out now.”

“He is right,” Hiccup said. “However weird it feels to say this.”

“Yeah!” Snotlout shouted. “Everyone heard that, right?”

We all just rolled our eyes.

“How is my Father? And the others?” I asked.

“They are fine. Well, considering what happened,” Astrid said.

I nodded but didn’t say anything. Our way back to the Stone Islands were quiet.

When we got there, we landed in the Main Village. Just as I was about to go and look for my Father, he came out of the chief’s hut. _The chief’s hut?_

“Katla!” He shouted and drew me into a tight hug.

“Dad. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. And you never guess what happened,” my Father said, excited.

“What? Tell me!”

“They all, and I mean all, voted for me.”

“What? That’s great!” I said and hugged him. “But what of Sven?”

“He didn’t think chiefing is right for him. He never did, but you know that.” He pointed out.

“Yeah.” I paused. “So, you’re chief now. Wow.”

“Yes.” He hugged me again. “And I’m so glad you’re back.” He looked behind me. “And thank you, too,” he said to the others.

They all mumbled ‘Ahh, it’s fine.’ and ‘No worries.’

Hiccup stepped forward. “Katla, I understand, you need to stay here.” He looked at my Father, then around. “But just so you know, you are always welcome on Berk.”

“Thank you, Hiccup,” I said and hugged him.

Astrid stepped forward too. “Be careful, okay? Although I don’t mind saving you, I rather not face those men again,” she said and hugged me.

I hugged her back. “I’ll try.”

After a brief exchange of ‘be careful’-s and ‘bye’-s, they took off and headed back to Berk. I wonder when I will see them again.


	11. Chapter 11

_* 14 months later *_

The Stone Islands have changed much, for the better of course, after that encounter with Hiccup and the others, and with Vic and his men.

Of course, Vic tried to attack us, but we didn’t have it. After we came back to the islands, my dad, as newly voted chief, decided that we too shall have dragons.

First, there were some disapproving murmurs, but after a few have accepted my offer to help them train them, they became dragon riders quickly; and after almost the whole Stone Islands followed them.

Vic’s men didn’t stand a chance. By the time they got to our home, we had prepared for the battle. We had dragons, we had weapons, and the dedication to not give our home away that easily.

As we expected, we won the battle and Vic, and his men departed quite fast and screaming. Vic promised us war, but we haven’t heard from him since. I’m not sure that he is coming any time soon, but one can never take a threat too loose, meaning, that we are ready for another battle with them, and we are not going to let them have us this time either.

The Islands changed not only by the dragons but by the looks too. Our ports have dragon landing points, and we built the stables into the foot of the mountain, because Vic’s men made a hole in it, and we just expanded it to fit the dragons.

Our huts got improved, some of us built a place for the household’s dragons, next to the hut. We made watchtowers along the island, and we put some of the Terrible Terrors to watch. We have catapults and hiding places from where we can fire arrows or other weapons but may not be seen by the enemy.

I actually got a new hut. South from the Timer Village, and towards the coast. It’s Spike’s and my own little place. Since dad’s the chief now, we were supposed to move into the Chief’s Hut, but there was no place to build a stable for Spike and dad’s dragon, Shadow, a Monstrous Nightmare, so we would’ve had to keep our dragons in the big barns. When we found this out, he came up with the idea to have my own place. I was surprised at first but was happy with it. I choose the site, and he and I and Spike and Shadow built up Spike’s and my new home.

***

One day, when Spike and I were headed out for a ride, we spotted something on the horizon. It was too far, and I didn’t have one of Hiccup’s spy glasses to see it better. So, we just got off on the nearest uninhabited island and waited for it to come closer.

It started to get dark when I had the chance to get a better look. And as soon as I realised what that was, I got on Spike and headed towards it.

“Hiccup! Astrid!” I shouted. The whole gang was there. They looked a bit different. Hiccup’s hair was a lot shorter, Astrid got a new look, in fact, everyone did.

“Katla! So good to see you.” Astrid greeted me.

“Come on, you look tired. Let’s get off to that island and catch up,” I offered, and before I could’ve turned Spike around, the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid were already ahead.

“You’re not coming, Hiccup?” I asked.

“Yes. Yes. I am. Uhm ... Let’s go, bud,” he stuttered. _Same old hiccup-y Hiccup._

“So, Katla, tell us. How’s everything back on the islands?” Astrid asked, sitting down, and leaning back to Stormfly. Everyone got comfortable. I dropped the firewood down, and Spike lit it.

“Well, you, we all kind of changed the whole way things went around there. You know, almost everyone has dragons, and they are part of the community now. They even did one big statue of all our dragons species, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terrors.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Hold on right there,” Tuffnut interrupted. “Does anyone find this ... what’s the word? Ah. Wrong?”

“Tuffnut? What is it?” Hiccup asked.

“Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors. Doesn’t anyone get it?” He asked, throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

“I do, brother. It’s a shame. It’s just a shame,” Ruffnut agreed, and put her hand, on Tuffnut’s shoulder.

“Can someone fill me in, please?” Snotlout shouted.

“I think I get it,” I said. “They are upset because I didn’t include the Zippleback on the list.” I looked towards the twins. “We tried to have Zipplebacks, but after they have caused too much trouble, almost burnt down half the main island, and were scaring the fish away, after a month we ...”

The twins gasped in unison. “You’ve killed them?” Tuffnut asked, shocked.

“What? No. We released them. Gosh, why did you think we would kill them? Just because they wanted to have some fun, we won’t kill them. No. They were just ... too much trouble and my dad decided that it’s for the better,” I explained. “But everything is fine now. We kind of redesigned the island though. Made more room for the dragons. Aaand also got some use to that mountain we have on the island.”

The twins gasped in unison again. “You use the dragons as slaves,” Ruffnut asked this time.

I laughed. “No. Of course not. We built the stables in the mountain after Vic’s men attacked and made a hole in it,” I explained.

“Vic’s men attacked? When was that?” Hiccup asked.

I wanted to answer, but Astrid interrupted. “And why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped.”

“All right.” I laughed nervously. “It was a few weeks after you have left. I wanted to notify you as soon as we saw the ships, but it would have been too late. Berk was too far away to go and get you and be back before the whole thing was burnt to the ground. Besides, our newly trained dragons and dragon riders needed someone to lead them. Aaand also my Father was too proud to call for help.” I scratched the back of my neck. “So, he kinda banned me from going before I even could’ve thought of going.”

“It’s okay. The good thing is that everything is fine now,” Astrid said, smiling.

“Yes. But, strangely, we haven’t heard from them since. Every month, we go halfway to their island just to see if any ships are coming. But nothing since then,” I said.

“Don’t underestimate them. Especially after they had suffered a bad defeat. They will be back. They’re that type,” Hiccup said.

“I know, Hiccup. And we’re ready for them. They can come any time of any day, we’re ready, believe me.” I smiled. “But enough of me. What’s with you? How come you’re so far out?” I asked. They looked at each other. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I held my hands up in defence.

“No. No.” Hiccup sighed. “We’re kind of on a mission–,” he started.

“Yeah. We’re going in _to_ _the great beyond_!” Snotlout shouted, and everyone cheered with him.

“Oh-kay.” I chuckled. “So, I’m guessing you’re riding to the edge of the archipelago?” I asked.

“Uh-hum.” Astrid nodded.

“Well, let me tell you, for a great while there would only be water, and rocks, maybe smaller islands with wild animals,” I said.

“Wow. How do you know? Do you see the future?” Ruffnut asked, kind of suspiciously and amazed at the same time.

“No, obviously she went to patrol the area,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah. Muttonheads,” Snotlout said. “Seeing the future. Hah. Never heard such a dumb thing in my life. How can one see into the–,” he muttered to himself.

“O-kay. How about we get some shut-eye before we continue. Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Yes. That’s a great idea,” Hiccup said. Everyone got comfortable and fell asleep, but Hiccup just sat there, looking at the fire. I tried to draw his attention without saying anything in case I wake the others, but it was unnecessary because he must’ve felt that I was looking at him. I nodded to the side and stood up. I walked to the edge of the island and sat down, my feet hovering over the edge.

Hiccup sat down next to me.

“Come on. Spill.” I elbowed him. “What’s wrong. You look like you were dragged into this whole thing against your will.” I smiled.

“No. No, that’s ... not the case. In fact, it was kind of my idea.” He sighed. “It’s just ... we may not find anything, then I dragged the _others_ away for nothing.” He threw his hands into the air. “I mean ... they were ready to settle down after our previous ... uhm ... adventures, before we met you, and now I dragged them out of it, maybe for nothing.”

“I don’t think you dragged them out, Hiccup.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “I think they, maybe deep inside of them, wanted to continue the adventures just as you did. You’ll see.” I looked at him, hoping he’ll understand what I mean. I felt the vibe between them, even though they were tired and exhausted, they were full of energy. Energy and excitement towards the new things they will do.

Hiccup turned towards me. Oh, the things I wanted to say to Hiccup right now. Mostly the same, just in different wording. I turned back to face the horizon and removed my hand from his shoulder.

“So, uhm, let’s go back. You’ll need your energy to continue tomorrow,” I said and stood up.

“Katla, wait.” He caught up with me. “Why don’t you come with us?” He asked.

“I can’t– I ... I am needed back home. We have a new group ready to be trained dragon riders. You know, we decided that everyone who is over the age of fourteen only, gets to ride dragons? First, they didn’t like it, but now they are actually training themselves to be worthy of a dragon. You should see the next bunch. They all look like a nervous Snotlout. Muttering to themselves and looking all smug.” We laughed.

“Maybe we’ll visit soon.”

“That will be great.” I smiled. “Then you can tell me what turned out of this mission. And hey, if they will hate you, and you want to leave Berk for good, you can always come to us. You’ll probably be far enough from them not to hear them cursing you.” I joked.

He laughed. “You’ll never know. I’ll might just catch you on that one,” he said.

We got back to the others, and we both went to sleep too.

***

In the morning, just after dawn, Hiccup and the others left. After another goodbye, we headed back to the Islands. On our way back, we spotted something we shouldn’t have.

“Dad! Dad!” I fought my way through the crowd in front of his hut when we finally landed on the island. But why was there a crowd here?

“Katla!” He hugged me tightly.

“What’s this?” I asked him. “Never mind. I saw ships, like a dozen, coming,” I said.

He looked at me shocked, but that was gone in a second, and his war face was on. “Everyone ready!” He shouted. “To your places! Sound the horns! Barricades up! They’re not getting to us this time.”


End file.
